Sushi for Breakfast!
by Assa-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno tem uma vida perfeita, mas novos inquilinos em sua casa irão mudar completamente o modo em que julga a propria vida... .:Sou péssima em summaries:. NaruSaku


Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Era uma manhã como tantas outras, em casa Haruno. Sua tia ainda estava dormindo quando ela acordou - algo nada raro. Como sempre, se arrumou e fez o café da manhã para ela, para que quando se levantasse encontrasse tudo pronto. Comeu somente uma maçã, pegou sua mochila e partiu, fazendo o minimo barulho possível.

Fazia um frio tremendo aquele dia, mesmo ainda estando em outubro. O outono parecia já ter terminado antes mesmo de começar. E a pobre Haruno não tinha sequer pegado um casaco; trajava o uniforme de verão, pois aquele de inverno ainda estava no fundo do armário. **(**_N/A_:_ lembrando que as aulas na Europa começam em Setembro e terminam em Junho_.**)**

- Maldição! - sussurrou a si mesma, notando o vento que quase a carregava embora. Parecia que aquele dia não iria ser dos melhores.

Chegou na escola alguns minutos depois, tremendo de frio. Logo foi acolhida pelo namorado, Sasuke, que a esperava na frente de tal edificio.

- Você demorou. - ele disse, arrogante como sempre, olhando-a. - E está com uma cara péssima, também.

- Obrigada por me fazer notar isto. - a Haruno bufou, após levar a milésima bronca. Muitas vezes duvidava que ele pudesse amá-la.

- Vamos logo. - ele resmungou, pegando na mão da garota. Eles eram o casal mais popular de toda a escola. Ela nem era tão bonita assim respeito à tantas outras suas colegas, mas por algum motivo, ele a tinha escolhido.

Entraram na escola, e ela sentiu um grande alivio ao ver que o aquecimento do lugar estava ligado. Se separaram depois de um selinho, pois mesmo tendo a mesma idade foram colocados em sessões diferentes, e estava quase na hora da primeira aula.

- Bom dia! - falou a rosada ao entrar em sua classe, olhando as poucas pessoas que já tinham chegado.

- Qual seu problema? Tão animada logo de manhã... - um garoto com os cabelos e olhos castanhos suspirou e disse. Estava numa carteira bem no fundo da classe, esparramado sobre a mesma. Sakura curvou uma sombracelha, com uma espressão de "WTH".

- Ahm... - Ela resmungou, sentando-se na quinta carteira da terceira fila - sendo que cada fila tinha sete carteiras -, bem atrás de uma garota com os olhos perolados. - Pra quem ainda está vivo então, o que obvimante não é o caso do Shikamaru... Bom dia, né.

- Bom dia. - a outra garota respondeu, com um sorrido timido, virando-se para trás.

- Olá Hinata! - Sakura sorriu. - A Tenten ainda não chegou?

- Sim, chegou... - Hinata respondeu com aquela sua voz fina e meio roca, olhando-se em volta para evitar o encontro com os olhos verdes e brilhantes da colega de classe - Mas parece que têm uns alunos novos... Aí boa parte da classe está na secretaria para recebê-los.

- Novos alunos? - repetiu. - Então é por isso que a classe está vazia. Só tem nós duas, o Gaara e o Shika.

Ao dizer isso, Sakura sentiu uma borracha acertar sua cabeça, e deu um grito irritante. - O que foi? - indagou, virando-se para trás.

- Eu odeio ser chamado de "Shika". - Shikamaru respondeu, sem mudar sua posição de sequer um milimetro.

O sinal tocou instantes depois, e não demorou muito para que a classe inteira voltasse para seus devidos lugares, mas sem a presença dos novos individuos.

- Sentem-se logo, bando de inúteis. - um homem com os cabelos grisalhos e uma estranha máscara sobre a face berrou, entrando na classe. - Não acredito que encheram a porra do saco da diretora pra ver os novos alunos! - Ele parecia ser alguém bem educado, e caminhava olhando um estranho livrinho. - Eles são tão idiotas quanto vocês. - Ele acabou de atraversar a sala, então sentou-se em sua cadeira. - Entrem. - Ordenou, sem tirar os olhos de sua leitura.

A classe fez um silêncio incrivel, e todos os olhos estavam concentrados na porta. A primeira pessoa a entrar foi uma garota com longos cabelos loiros, com a franja grande o bastante para que pudesse tampar um de seus olhos, mesmo se o outro era bem visivel, na cor azul. A segunda pessoa era um garoto pouco mais alto que ela, com os cabelos e os olhos no mesmo tom.

- Ohayo! - Ele disse, abrindo um grande sorriso.

- Não sei se notou, mas nós não falamos Japonês. - O professor os interrompeu - Estamos na A-L-E-M-A-N-H-A.

- Oh, certo, desculpem meu irmão burro. - A garota deu um tapa na cabeça do irmão, que quase nem reclamou. Digamos que simplesmente a quis matar com a força do pensamento, sem conseguir, obviamente. Ele não pensa. - Falamos alemão muito bem, fizemos um curso de 3 anos, mas ele tem essa mania. Pois bem, eu sou Ino Uzumaki, e ele é Naruto Uzumaki.

- Taí uma coisa interessante. Eu sou o Kakashi, professor de... Matemática talvez, e esses aqui são minhas crias sem rumo na vida. - O professor se apresentou.

- Gostei desse professor. - Naruto sussurrou à irmã.

- Vão, sentem-se. - Kakashi falou, enfim. - Têm dois lugares vagos. Um perto da rosada e outro perto do dorminhoco.

Os novatos se olharam, perguntando-se onde tinham ido parar. Todavia não questionaram o professor - talvez por medo -, e Ino se sentou perto de Shikamaru, enquanto Naruto se acomodou perto da Haruno.

- Que problemático. - o moreno falou, levantando o tronco para olhar a nova colega. A fitou por alguns segundos, então apoiou o rosto sobre a mão direita. - Só uma coisa, loirinha. - a garota o olhou repentinamente, dando-lhe ouvidos. - Não se apaixone por mim em nenhum caso. Garotas choram e são fracas, odeio isso.

- O-O que? - Ela bateu as mãos sobre sua mesa, e toda a classe se girou para ela. Até mesmo Kakashi tirou os olhos de seu livro com o barulho que ela fez. - Ahm... Desculpem... - Ino ficou vermelha, depois meio roxa, por causa da vergonha. O professor voltou a falar coisas idiotas, então todo mundo achou que estivesse ok.

- Oi. - Naruto indagou Sakura com os olhos, mesmo se ela parecia estar concentrada na aula. - Eu ouvi dizer que as garotas aqui em Berlim são bem "cordiais".

- Uhum. - a Haruno concordou.

- Então quer ir lá em casa mais tarde? - O Uzumaki parecia falar seriamente. - Te dou 50 euros.

- Morra. - comentou Sakura, tentando não socá-lo ali mesmo.

As duas aulas seguintes passaram normalmente, e o recreio não demorou muito a chegar. Sakura não perdeu tempo muito menos deu assunto ao seu novo colega, saindo rapidamente da classe para ir encontrar o namorado na cantina.

- Sasuke! - ela berrou, correndo em encontro ao garoto que já estava no local, com um suco de caixinha na mão.

- Cala a boca. - O Uchiha resmungou, assim que ela chegou perto, fazendo-a emburrar. - Quer que o mundo inteiro decore meu nome?

- Você diz isso como se ninguém soubesse como você se chama.

- Foda-se. Vamos? - Ele furou o suco com o canudo, já começando a caminhar. A garota o obedeceu, colocando-se ao seu lado. Se sentaram em uma mesa bem no começo da cantina, perto dos primos Hyuuga.

- Neji. Você vai comer o prato? - Sasuke indagou, olhando que o amigo estava somente com o prato e o garfo, e mesmo assim tentando pegar alguma coisa com o objeto.

- Maldita ceguisse. - Ele bateu a mão contra a mesa, ainda segurando o garfo.

- Eu disse pra ele colocar as lentes antes de sair de casa... - Hinata comentou, dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche.

- Me pergunto porque ele está com um prato às dez da manhã. - Sakura sussurrou para se mesma.

- Eu ouvi isso! - berrou Neji.

- Soube que vieram uns alunos novos na classe de vocês. - o moreno dos olhos cor de onix mudou de assunto, enquanto bebia seu suco de laranja - São idiotas?

- Sim. E são japoneses. Mas nem parece. - Sakura falou, lembrando de quando os dois entraram dentro da classe. - A garota parece ser burra pra cacete, e o garoto é um tapado completo.

- A Ino reprovou um ano. - Hinata disse - Ela tem a mesma idade do Neji.

- Viu? Ela é burra pra cacete. - Sakura cruzou os braços e concordou.

- Tu não precisa repetir "pra cacete" de novo. - Sasuke a olhou com desprezo.

- Mas o que é "pra cacete" é realmente muito!

- Vocês têm problemas. - Disse Neji.

A sineta bateu mais uma vez, e todos se dirigiram às suas respectivas classes; Sasuke foi para o segundo ano A, Sakura e Hinata para o segundo ano C e Neji para o terceiro ano C.

Chegando dentro da classe, todos se sentaram ao ver o professor que entrava, com um cigarro na boca.

- Tem uns alunos novos, né? - Ele perguntou, apagando o cigarro sobre a mesa de Gaara, que estava sentado na primeira carteira da segunda fila. - Uzumaki Naruto e Ino. Eu sou o Asuma e dou aulas de auto-estudo porque odeio ser professor. - Asuma sentou-se em seu lugar e pegou um jornal de dentro de sua pequena mala, abrindo-o - Façam o que quiserem, menos sair da sala. Adeus.

- Não vamos fazer nada? - Naruto cutucou Sakura, que estava conversando com Tenten, uma garota que ficava no seu lado direito.

- Não. O Asuma é tão preguiçoso quanto o Shikamaru, então ele fica lendo o jornal durante toda a aula, e todo mundo passa na matéria dele.

- Gostei mais desse que do Kakashi. - o Uzumaki falou, com os olhos brilhando. - Mas e ai, vai lá em casa depois?

- Já disse pra ir se matar, né?

As aulas acabaram, e junto com elas a paciência da Haruno. Naruto era tão insuportável que já tinha ido pra enfermaria duas vezes.

Na saída estava tão estressada que até esqueceu de ir se despedir do namorado. Atraversou o corredor com raiva, então saiu da escola. Quando olhou para trás se deparou com os irmãos Uzumaki, quase tendo um treco.

- O-O-O q...que vocês querem? - Ela berrou, olhando-os.

- Não queremos nada. - Ino respondeu, olhando as unhas e passando pela Haruno junto ao irmão. - Essa é uma simples coincidência, nossa casa também é nesta direção.

- Ahm. - Sakura continuou a caminhar, e a cada passo que dava achava mais estranha aquela situação. Passaram-se dez minutos, e eles continuavam em seu mesmo caminho. - Quanto falta pra casa de vocês?

- Uns dois minutos. - respondeu Naruto - Vai acabar tu indo lá em casa! - Sakura não hesitou em pegar uma pedra do chão e tacar na cabeça do loiro, com raiva. O qual caiu por um segundo, e ao levantar um galo enorme cresceu em sua cabeça.

- Chegamos. Tchau. - Ino disse, sorrindo falsamente e puchando o irmão.

- Calma. - a Haruno também parou em frente à tal casa, com os olhos arregalados - E-Essa é a casa de vocês?

- Sim. Nós viemos aqui com nosso pai. - A loira respondeu, tocando a campainha. Logo Tsunade abriu a porta, e ao seu lado um homem alto apareceu. Ele tinha os cabelos tão grisalhos quanto os de Kakashi.

- Oh, Sakura! - Tsunade disse, olhando a subrinha que parecia estar incrédula com aquilo. - Este é meu noivo. Lembra que eu comentei? E esses são os filhos dele. Eles chegaram noite passada, mas você foi dormir tão cedo que nem deu pra lhe apresentar.

- O QUE? - ela berrou, apontando pros dois - VOU TER QUE MORAR COM ESSAS CRIATURAS?

- Viu, acabou que tu vai ficar comigo em casa.

- CALA A BOCA, NARUTO!

**Fim do primeiro Capitulo.**

* * *

Gomen se tiver algum errinho de digitação, mas eu escrevi e postei. D: (que coisa feia, não repitam isto, onegai)

Pode não parecer, mas essa é uma fic NaruSaku. XDDD  
Eu fiz uma espécie de paródia com as personalidades dos personagens, tentando fazer uma comédia - realmente é a primeira, calma com as pedradas -, reviews, onegai! E sugestões também são bem-vidas. :3  
Talvez poste amanhã, se alguém ler e comentar, obviamente. ;_;


End file.
